


Preparation for the Coming Storm

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Schmoop, Betrayal, Blind Character, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Hunters, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kinda, LISTEN she's a good character i just, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Elves, No Lesbians Die, Orcs, Pre-War, Pre-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Sylvanas Windrunner Bashing, Treason, War, War Crimes, Wedding Rings, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers, bc. why not., cross-faction, fuckinggigng ha te her tactics, i am sorry for cursing and using foul cusses and swears, i mean. i'd be surprised if it wasn't a war crime to do that, idfk, probably???????????? ??????, rated teen fr 1 (one) swear words, wedding earrings anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Two women do their best to come to terms with the steps backward the world is forcing them to take.





	Preparation for the Coming Storm

A storm is brewing on a distant shore.

Tal'Sar tenses when she feels someone's fingers gently grazing over her bare shoulder, but relaxes when she looks up to see her wife glancing down in her direction.

"What're you reading?" The elf's Orcish is still clumsy, but she's improved considerably over the year they've been together.

She half-closes the book, glancing at the leather-bound cover before opening it again. "A Compendium of Minerals of the Broken Isles," she answers. 

"Sounds boring."

Tal'Sar smiles. "I'm looking for the right cut of gem," she explains. "I know you won't be able to see it, but you still have a definite sense of style. I want to make sure your earring suits your personality." She grins when she feels a soft kiss pressed to her scarred cheek.

"You're too sweet to me, Tal."

"I am the perfect amount of sweet to compliment that cinnamon aftertaste you can't seem to get enough of."

"I do love the taste of revenge, I'll give you that." Elyssaria slides into her wife's lap and wraps her arms around her shoulders, resting her head on her own deltoid.

The two of them sit like that for a while, with Tal'Sar lazily flipping through her book and Elyssaria resting, close to sleep in her lover's arms.

"What are we going to do when the war comes?"

"Hm?"

Elyssaria unwraps one of her arms from around Tal'Sar's neck and rests a hand on her chest, sitting up slightly as though to look her in the eye. "You've been to Silithus," she says quietly. "The Horde and the Alliance have never gotten along. With the Legion defeated, it's only a matter of time until the fighting starts back up." She lays her head down again, pressing her forehead against Tal'Sar's neck. "I don't . . ." She sighs. "I don't want to lose you."

Tal'Sar lays down her book and wraps one arm tightly around her wife, taking one of her hands and stroking her knuckles with her thumb. "You won't lose me," she says gently. "I will always be there with you, even if not physically. You know that, right?"

A slow, silent nod.

"When we fight, we fight together."

"Not if our people are fighting one another, we don't." She squeezes her wife's hand. "I don't want to have to see you on the battlefield. What if I have to fight you? What if I have to  _kill_ you?"

"That won't happen." Tal'Sar's voice is harsher than intended. She takes a deep breath. "I promise."

A moment of quiet passes.

"Tala," Elyssaria finally says, "you can still die."

"I know."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I know you don't. But you know I'll fight like hell to see you again."

"What if it's not enough?"

"It will be."

"What makes you so sure?"

Tal'Sar closes her eyes, breathing slowly and deliberately.

"I've decided not to serve the Horde under Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner's command."

Elyssaria sits bolt upright. "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me, Elly."

"Tal-"

"I can't do it."

"You can't-"

"The Horde values strength and honour above all else, El." Her gaze is fierce, her voice steady. "Sylvanas Windrunner may be strong, but there is no honour in her tactics. She is a tyrant who would gladly sacrifice her people for victory. I cannot follow her in good conscience. If betraying my people is what it takes, then I will gladly do it."

Elyssaria is quiet for a moment.

"That's why you had me teaching you Common."

Tal'Sar nods. "Once someone else is in charge, I'll probably rejoin, but that's only a possibility if she doesn't destroy the Horde from the inside out."

The elf sighs.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I've been thinking it over for months, ever since the defeat of Argus. I don't see any other path for me."

Elyssaria closes her eyes tightly and rubs at them with the heels of her hands. "I'll do everything I can to help you. Lie, forge letters, kill, die-"

"You know I don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"You know what I mean, Tal. You name it, I'll do it. Just say the word." She wraps both arms around the orc's neck and holds her tightly. "I love you so fucking much."

Tal'Sar's hands loop under Elyssaria's arms, over the fel-infused runes etched in her skin, and she grips her shoulders like a man dying. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> me, crying in blizz hq: please let me have happy cross-faction lesbian moms i'm begging y


End file.
